


down, court; down, king

by skazka



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Sexually Transmitted Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: Shiv Roy has wings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	down, court; down, king

Shiv's wings are dove-white and sweetly rounded; they'll play well on the cover of a magazine, against a swatch of tasteful nudity or slipping out of a tailored turtleneck. Nobody really wants to ask questions about the chain of transmission. The brothers are all represented in the incestuous ranks -- Roman and Kendall, twin crows; Connor, dust-brown and gooselike. Wings for Willa and Karolina, none for Gerri. ("Too old?" she says, sardonic.) Greg has the wingspan of a swan, sweeping coffee cups off tables. But Tom Wambsgans hangs behind with his unadorned back to the wall, and flashes his white teeth.


End file.
